Returning the Favor
by chocomuffin88
Summary: It's Sakura's first time to transfer to a new school outside Japan. Under the process of editing. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

- A ray of light in a new world-

Sakura sighed as she watches the sceneries flash by their car window. This is her first time to transfer school in a different country. She is already accustomed to transferring places because her father's job requires it, but this is her first time to move out of Japan.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Fujitaka, her father, asked.

"Umm-ano… I'm okay, Dad." She answered with a smile. Her father shifted in his seat and resumed his talk with his son, Touya. Sakura looked outside the window once again. She is half-excited and half nervous knowing that she will meet new kids in their new neighborhood and new school. _This is gonna be hard_. She thought bitterly.

Their car entered a small subdivision at the edge of the town. The houses varied from two-storey houses to huge complicated-looking ones. They stopped in front of a large green gate. Only the green roof of the house is visible from outside. Over the large wall around the house, she can see the top of a tree.

"I'll be walking around!" She told her brother before she went out of the car. Her brother started the engine once more and drove the car in.

Sakura walked down the street and amused herself by the different styles of houses she is seeing. Everything is very different. It is also a bit warmer in their new neighborhood. _There are no Sakura trees either._ She thought sadly.

_Is that a playground?_ She wondered upon seeing a tall wire fence at the corner of the street. She ran towards it and peeked.

"HOEEE!" She tumbled back in surprise when a huge black dog barked at her and leapt towards her. Luckily, the wire fence is tall and sturdy enough to keep the big Rottweiler in. She swallowed hard as the dog kept on throwing its own body against the fence. The sound of the shaking wire made her knees weak.

The dog lunged at the fence once again. Sakura forced herself to stand and to run away. Her sneakers slapped against the hot pavement as she sped down the street. She didn't stop until she can no longer hear the frightening racket that the big dog is making.

She stopped at a waiting shed and slumped on the stone bench. She felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket.

"Hello…" she put the phone adjacent to her ears then stopped by a big post by the road.

"Sakura-chan," she heard her brother's voice on the line, "where are you? Dad was done preparing lunch for us."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute…" she said and looked back to where she came from. She gasped. She walked too far and she doesn't know where she is now. The houses looked big and very different and she's far lost from her new home.

Where could she be?

_Okay, don't panic Sakura. This is a small subdivision. You haven't gone that far. You'll find your way back._

She looked around. This is the problem with Sakura. She easily loses her way even in small places. Once when she was in Kindergarten, she got lost in the mall. Her father and brother looked for her for the whole day and found her crying near the ice cream cart. It turned out that she followed the ice cream cart around the mall from the food court where they were eating. Another problem is that she also easily gets scared.

She saw a bicycle parked in front of a big house. Fortune plants lined the front yard and a guy of her age was sitting on a bench by the gate is reading a book. His bluish hair is visible on top of the book he is reading. As if on cue, he closed his book and looked outside. He saw Sakura staring at him. He smiled at her and his sapphire eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

"Hi!" he pushed the gate open and stepped out. Sakura murmured hello in reply. The boy held out his hand and spoke once more, "Hiiragizawa Eriol"

"Kinomoto Sakura" she replied as she takes his hand for a shake.

"I guess you are new here. This is the first time I saw you around here Ms. Kinomoto." Eriol said, his sapphire eyes stared at her emerald ones. Sakura blushed and nodded shyly. "Let me accompany you on your way home. That way, I can show you around as well." Eriol blushed as if he knew he's being 'too fast'. "I- I mean… It is rare to have a Japanese friend around here… Most are Chinese or, of course, the people who really lives here."

Sakura nodded and said in a soft voice, "Actually, I am lost." _I better not tell him I got scared and ran away from a huge black dog. That's way embarrassing. _She thought.

"Oh. Don't worry, this subdivision is small and we can find your house soon. Why not hop behind my bike and let us bike around. Maybe you can tell which one is your house and I can drop you there…" he smiled. Sakura nodded.

SAKURA's POV

I hopped on his bike and he pedaled away from their house with me clinging to his shoulders. I was really glad that I met Eriol on my first day here and thank God he is so nice. It is really hard to make friends and speaking and learning strange languages in just a year.

"UH- Ms. Ki-"

"Please call me Sakura."

"Ok. Sakura, are you going to study here?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. I can't remember the name of the school though. Dad said it is ran by-" I stopped because our house came into view. "Eriol! That's it! That's our house!" I jumped on the road and ran towards our gate. I pushed the gate open and waved at Eriol who also waved back at me. He swiveled around and sped back- I guess towards their house.

"Thank you!" I managed to call after him.

ERIOL's POV

She's very nice and very beautiful. I'm so happy that I got a new friend. I smiled to myself as I parked once more in front of our house. Maybe I can visit her there whenever we're out of school.

"Eriol!"

I looked back. "Hey! Syaoran! Wow, I am sorry- I forgot-"

"Yeah, you forgot about our project." He raised his eyebrow and walked towards me. "I called and your mom said that you're gone with your bike. I thought you were going over our house but you didn't. Where on earth did you go?"

I smiled at him and scratched my head. I mean, how am I gonna tell him I gave a girl a ride home?

"Dating, eh?" he chuckled and patted me on the back, "who's the UNlucky girl, eh?"

"Hey, shut your mouth!" I snapped at him. We looked at each other and laughed hysterically as we entered our house. This is what I hate and love with my best friend, whenever he finds out that I have an encounter with a girl, he always finds a way to make fun of me and treat it as a joke? The bad thing is, I cannot ask an advice or confide with him specially when I like a girl. But, at least he doesn't get jealous… Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Reunited-

SAKURA's POV

It was really a tiring day. Luckily, I do not have a lot of things to unpack. Ever since I was young, I learned not to collect or keep a lot of things. It was really hard to move from one place to another with a lot of things to take with you. If I'm gonna count how many houses and apartments we've lived in, I'm gonna need all my fingers and toes including my best friend, Tomoyo's to count them all.

Gosh, I miss Tomoyo so much. We've been away from each other for almost two years and I do not know when we will see each other again. Facebook and e-mails helped a lot to keep each other updated, but nothing will beat spending the afternoon in the park or in the mall with her.

Argh. It's already 9:30. I better get my sleep now or I'll be thinking until daybreak. Haiii….

"SA-KU-RA!"

"OUCH!" I hit the fixed CD rack placed on the wall as I lift my head in shock upon hearing the voice and the slamming door. I rubbed my forehead as I tried to focus my eyes on my door. I felt my eyes bulged out of my skull as I see my best friend Tomoyo standing there with her smiling eyes fixed on me. I rubbed my eyes and looked once more.

"Tomoyo- chan!" I ran towards her and put my arms around her causing us to stumble on the floor.

"Sakura-chan, I missed you so much!" We giggled and rolled over the floor. Thank God I managed to vacuum it before I get in bed or we'll be rolling on a carpet of dust!

"How did you get in here?" I asked her. She walked towards my dresser and began fixing her beret on her head.

"I told mom to bring me here 'coz I want to see you so much. We fixed my schedule and we are going to be classmates!" she looked at me once again and beamed.

"WHAT?!" I almost fell from my chair. This is the best news I've ever heard today.

"You won't believe this, but Mom and your dad agreed to let me stay here!" she exclaimed.

"That's great! No! That's better than great! I don't know what to say!" I hugged her tightly. I'm the happiest kid on earth!

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I have to go now." She said as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, my mom is leaving really early and I want to stay with her for the night. Don't bother seeing me off. I can manage. Our car is waiting outside."

I nodded. "Bye, Tomoyo-chan." I waved my hand. She waved back and left.

The door closed behind her. I stared at the door blankly as I think of Tomoyo. Tomoyo is really a nice girl. She almost has everything except for the full attention of her parents.

I returned to my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I'm too excited to sleep. I can almost see myself getting up late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-The Principal's son-

THIRD POV

"Wow, I got up early. That is unusual…" Sakura got up from her bed and prepared for her first day in her new school. She looked at her mirror and fixed her hair and went down for her breakfast.

It has been three days since they arrived and Sakura is almost used to their new house. It is almost the same as one of their previous houses back in Japan, only bigger and wealthier-looking. Her father said that he decided to get the best that he could afford since he thinks they will be spending a longer time here than their previous homes.

"Good morning!" she descended the stairs and started to help her father and brother fix the table for their breakfast.

"Good morning, Sakura. I guess you're ready for school today huh!" her father said smiling.

"Hai." She took her place on one side of the table and frowned, "Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ahh. I guess she's sleeping late. Let her rest, she'll be starting school tomorrow anyway." Her father replied. Sakura nodded and began helping herself with the food.

After the bountiful breakfast of bacon and eggs, she went out of their house and started to walk. Unlike before, Touya won't be walking with her to school. Her brother began working as their father's assistant since last year. It will be nice if Tomoyo will walk now to school with her.

Sakura walked down the empty street. She noticed that most of the houses have very spacious lawns. A couple of trees lined the road as well. She stopped walking upon hearing brakes screeching behind her. She saw Eriol dismount his bike and walked alongside it towards her.

"Good morning, Sakura!" he greeted. "Are you going to school?"

"Yeah." She answered with a smile.

"I guess we're on the same school. You are wearing our girls' uniform. You can ride with me on the way there…" he said.

"Uh, are you sure it'll be alright?" she asked. Eriol nodded and mounted his bike. He waited for Sakura to mount behind him then together they sped towards their school.

ERIOL's POV

I am so lucky today that I passed over that street and saw Sakura. I think it's great that she'll also be attending the same school as I do. Maybe I should try and ask if we can go to school together from now on… Well, it gets too lonely riding my bike alone to school. Right?

SYAORAN's POV

Eriol's late! Where could he be? He's been like this since yesterday and I don't know what has gotten into him! I should confront him the very moment he arrives. He is supposed to be my best friend and tell what's going on … Nah… Being Best friends doesn't mean you have to tell everything… Eriol! Where are you? You are supposed to be here right now!

I have been standing here for thirty minutes and yet he is still not here!

SAKURA's POV

Eriol is really nice. I never thought boys can be very good friends. I know a lot of boys back in Japan, but I never get to be very close to them since we move a lot.

I stared ahead and saw a large gate with the name of the school written all over it. Several students entered the school gate. Most are walking and some are riding a bicycle. Everyone seems to mind their own business except a boy standing by the side of the gate and is staring at us. His left hand is holding the strap of his backpack and his hair looks messy. Oh, now that I noticed, his messy hair matches his look. His chocolate eyes are fixed on me and he really looks unfriendly. I swallowed hard and I felt myself gripped Eriol's shoulder tighter.

"Ow, Sakura, what's wrong?" Eriol asked me as we slowed down and finally stopped in front of the guy. I murmured sorry, but I'm not sure if he heard me. He waited for me to get down and fix myself before he parked his bike. I told Eriol that I still have to visit the office of the principal to get my schedule. I asked for the directions and headed on my way leaving Eriol and the unfriendly –and creepy- guy.

SYAORAN's POV

"Eriol, who is that girl?" I asked Eriol who is wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. He smiled at me and glanced to where the auburn-haired girl headed. I tried to look as stern and as disappointed as possible, but he didn't seem to notice.

"She is Kinomoto Sakura, a Japanese girl who lives a few blocks away from ours. I bet she'll be thrown in our class." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. She looks nice and friendly. I feel guilty for being very unfriendly towards her. I looked down and then to Eriol. I followed him as we made our way towards our classroom. He is quite silent but he looks incredibly happy.

"What's her name again?" I found myself asking Eriol once more.

"Sakura…" He said dreamily that I hardly heard him.

THIRD POV

Sakura turned towards the office and knocked on the door gently.

"Come in" she heard someone said. She pushed the door gently and went in. The office looked very homey. Several framed certificates and photographs adorned the cream-colored walls. She walked across the carpeted floor and approached the principal behind the desk..

"G-good morning Mr.-" she looked at the brass plate on the table hastily and smiled, "Li."

"Good morning. Kinomoto-san, right?" the principal smiled at her and gestured towards the chair urging her to sit down. "Don't worry about being late for your class today. I want you to have a tour around the school first to orient you with the teachers, the staffs and the places around here." The principal opened his drawer and pulled a folder from the inside and opened it. A large map of the school was clipped on it and he spread it on his table. "You see, this school is really big and most students are from other countries. Some are even, you know, showbiz stars." The man chuckled.

Sakura smiled and stared at the large map.

"Kinomoto-san, I want you to have fun here and learn much… That is because I learned from your father that you will only stay here for a year or maybe two. By the way,I want you to be guided by my personal assistant- actually my son. Syaoran. Li Syaoran. I guess he is as old as you… And probably you are going to be in the same class as him. "

Mr. Li took the phone and pressed on a button that Sakura figured to be connected to somewhere around the school because Mr. Li carried a conversation with unmistakably a teacher. She didn't listen much since she was busy ogling the huge school map, but she overheard the last parts of the conversation of Mr. Li with somebody on the line.

"Yes, Yes… Thank you Hiiragizawa-san." Then Mr. Li put down the phone.

"Hiiragizawa-san?" Sakura looked at Mr. Li.

"Yes, Kinomoto-san. Why? Do you know her?"

"Uh, not exactly… I know someone whose surname is Hiiragizawa and he also happened to study here." She answered. "His name is Eriol."

"Oh, yes. Eriol. He is Syaoran's best friend and they are always together." said Mr. Li. He looked at Sakura and said, "Maybe I could ask him to be your guide too."

"Thank you Mr. Li!" she said. She felt relieved that she already know at least one of her guides.

SAKURA's POV

I guess my stay here is going to be the best! I bid good bye to Mr. Li and went out of the office. I headed towards the school fountain carrying my bag on my back and the map on my right hand. Mr. Li said that Eriol and his son, Syaoran will be my tour guides. I wonder how Syaoran will be like and I really hope that he is as friendly as Eriol.

I stopped by the fountain and looked around for any sign of Eriol or Syaoran. (I kept on visualizing Syaoran as someone who looked like Mr. Li, just younger with no wrinkles and no mustache.) Well, I guess that's no help because I didn't see someone like that when I saw Eriol approached me. Still, the chocolate eyed- guy is still walking behind him. Eriol waved and smiled at me. I smiled at them nervously.

"Hi, Sakura!" he greeted.

"H-Hi Eriol and-" I looked at the guy beside him (the guy I saw earlier by the gate) who still wears the unfriendly look.

"Kinomoto Sakura, please meet Li Syaoran-"

"You are Mr. Li's son?" I gasped.

"W-why?" Eriol looked at me surprised.

"Yeah." Syaoran looked at me and cocked his eyebrows. "What's surprising with that?"

"N-Nothing." I squeaked. Why does he have to be Syaoran?

"Uh- Let's go and tour around." Eriol pulled me with his left hand and we walked towards one of the buildings. I swallowed upon feeling something cold ran down my spine. When is he gonna stop staring at me like he's gonna swallow me whole? What did I do wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Is this really what a tour means?-

SAKURA's POV

Syaoran, Eriol and I started to walk around the school. We started inside the gymnasium. The gym equipments are nicely kept inside big cages. Each was labeled with what they contain. The big red steel cage is labeled 'arnis sticks', the green one has a label 'tennis rackets', the yellow one has baseball bats and so on and on. I also scanned the paintings on the wall and I was really surprised that everything is made by a student of our school.

Syaoran is very silent unlike Eriol who kept on talking. He is really taking this tour thing seriously. When we reached the school grounds, several students greeted my two companions before they resume playing sports under the hot spell of the morning sun. Some are playing volleyball some are playing badminton. Other kids are running around trying to tag each other. We walked here and there. Actually, Syaoran and I just followed Eriol around.

Finally we reached the farthest building of the school. It is the tallest among the other school buildings. The halls in the first floor are empty. The doors are closed and through the window gaps you can feel the cool air from the room. By this time, Syaoran and I were really sweating profusely. Eriol seemed to be very comfortable. He kept on pointing on each door and telling us about each class.

"Sakura-chan," Eriol caught my attention and pointed at the closed door near the end of the hall, "This is my mother's classroom." "Do you want to see her and be introduced to her?"

I shook my head and smiled apologetically, "I don't want to disturb her… She might be busy." I said. "Maybe next time."

He nodded and we proceeded in the auditorium at the other side of the school grounds. He led us inside the dressing room. It is dark inside and I cannot see anything except for the outline of the hangers and dresses hanged on a long horizontal pole at the far end of the room.

"I will just go to the electrical room and tell the staff to activate the electricity here. They just turn it on whenever someone will use the auditorium." He said walking towards the door, "Just stay here." He went out the door and started walking but then he stopped and returned, "Guys, don't ever lock the door! NEVER! Ok? It can only be opened form the outside." He warned then ran away.

Syaoran and I found a chair and sat side by side. He is very quiet and I hesitate a lot if I will start a conversation or just sit there and wait for us to have roots. I decided to just amuse myself with the different costumes and props at the far end of the room. The next thing that happened made me ask if it is fate or just Mr. Unlucky loves me that day.

Want to know why? The door slammed shut and we were swallowed by darkness! I jumped and ACCIDENTALLY stumbled upon my companion! My face got hot… REALLY HOT! Sweat trickled down my spine. I helped myself up and said "I am sorry… I am REALLY SORRY, Syaoran… I didn't mean it!" several times. I know I am blushing and for the first time I thanked God it is dark and Syaoran will not see that I am blushing! I tried to grope the wall so I will avoid stumbling again.

"I-It's alright." He said. "Y-You're name is S-Sakura, right?" he asked me.

"Hai." I answered. My eyes are now adjusted in the darkness and I can slightly see him and the things around us. He is sitting on a chair five feet in front of me. He is facing the door and his face is buried on his hands. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Hai." He answered and then he shifted position.

"Uh, Syaoran…" my voice trailed off. I realized I'm squeezing my own hands. I never felt so nervous like this before.

"Yes?"

I saw him straightened up his back in surprise.

"Nothing." I wanted to slap myself right there and then.

"Sakura," I heard him say.

"Y-Yes?" I managed to respond.

"I'm sorry for being so unfriendly towards you." I saw him shifted in his seat and faced me. "It's just that I was really cross with Eriol this morning. I didn't mean to be rude towards you."

So that was it! It has nothing to do with bad blood between us. I found myself sighing in relief.

"That's okay." I replied. I saw his figure relaxed. Maybe he was as tensed as I am.

"Do you have any idea how far it is from the electrical room?" I asked Syaoran. I think maybe changing the topic will help us both to relax.

"Yeah, it is not that far but Eriol is a slowpoke and it will definitely take him long, especially if no one is not in that room or if there'll be a problem with the electricity." He answered.

"Gosh, is this really what a tour means?" I asked myself in a whisper. I sat on the floor and rest my chin on my right hand. "I hope he'll be back soon." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-Welcome Light-**

SYAORAN's POV

I heard a snap and the sound of machines turning on and I slowly opened my eyes as the cool air touched my skin. The electricity is back on. Maybe Eriol is on his way back now. I looked at Sakura and saw her lying on the floor. She fell into a slumber like I did. She is very pretty and very nice too. No wonder Eriol is attracted to her.

"Syaoran?" I heard someone from outside called. It was Eriol. I walked towards the door and thump it with my hands.

"Open up, Eriol. The door slammed shut a while ago." I shouted through the door. I glanced back at Sakura and saw her still fast asleep. Maybe I should wake her up.

"Sakura, Sakura… Sakura, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes. Her emerald eyes made a sudden contact with mine. We both staggered backwards away from each other when the door swung open. Istood up at once and faced my friend, Eriol. "Hey, Eriol, she's awake now, we can continue the tour."

"A-ok." Eriol avoided my eyes after seeing me beside the half-sleeping girl. I move farther away from Sakura. What on earth is Eriol thinking?

I strode past Eriol to avoid any interrogations or other thoughts coming to his mind. I peeked inside to see if they are ready for another walk. I saw him bent over Sakura and helped her stand up. I looked away and started walking.

THIRD POV

The three went out of the auditorium to have a lunch in the school cafeteria. They found a secluded seat right at the corner of the cafeteria and decided to sit right there. Sakura felt really uncomfortable seeing eyes stuck to her. MOSTLY GIRLS. They seemed to be throwing dagger looks at her… Especially when Eriol left to get trays and she was left with Syaoran.

She tried not to mind the stares but she felt like an ice cream under the hot summer sun. Sakura sighed in relief when Eriol came back and they began eating.

"Sakura-chan," Eriol tried to get her attention, "are you okay?"

"Hai." She answered at once.

"Uh, I thought you turned pale when I left you to get the trays…"

"Girls are pretty.. Uh…"

"Ah!" Eriol wave his hand as if nothing is wrong about that. "That is likely to happen if a girl is near Syaoran." Eriol said putting his hand over Syaoran's shoulder. "You'll be dead now if their looks are daggers huh?" he chuckled merrily.

Sakura smiled at her then swallowed hard.

ERIOL's POV

I really feel so nice today specially having Sakura around. She is a really nice girl.

After lunch I brought her to the library. I got really surprised when she squealed in delight upon seeing the enormous shelves in there. It was the librarian's turn to give us the dagger looks. She hurried on one and browse for books. She is really addicted to them- I saw her eyes twinkle every time she laid her emerald beauties on each book.

I saw Syaoran browsing the shelf away from us. He looked bothered and lost in his thoughts for he is looking at a book upside down.

"Syaoran, what's up?" I asked. He looked at me and drew a smile. He shook his head and returned to his business. "Oh C'mon, I know something isn't right." I slapped his shoulder and chortled slightly. He looked at me and then back to the book he is holding.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." He said.

SYAORAN's POV

I looked at Eriol, he's not smiling but I saw his face dimmed.

"Syaoran! Eriol! Could you please help me?" Sakura called us. I almost laugh when I saw her carrying seven thick books and she's almost tumbling while she approached us. Eriol ran towards her and took some and both of them put it on a long white table.

"What are you planning on all these junks?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so cruel, but I have to act nonchalantly in front of them. "Don't you have a bed at home that you decided to build one with them?

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sakura asked peering from behind the books.

"Yeah, why are you so rude?" Eriol stood between Sakura and I.

"Sakura and Eriol sitting on a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I turned my heels and walked away.

"What have I done?" I heard her said. I wanted to punch myself.


End file.
